Serina
Serina is one of the main Cures of Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Serina is a transfer student from France, whose family just moved to Japan. She is transferring to Mikawa First Middle School, Ayame’s class. She is an elegant and smart young girl. Serina has no vision of the future and doesn’t care what happens tomorrow. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of bubbles. Personality Serina; A transfer student from France, whose family just moved to Japan. She is transferring to Mikawa First Middle School, Ayame’s class. She is an elegant and smart young girl. She is also very cute and is good in making jokes. She always tries to make others laugh or even smile. However, you don’t want to get her mad, since she will explode if she’s mad. But luckily, it’s not that easy to make her mad. Serina has no vision of the future and doesn’t care what happens tomorrow. Appearance In civilian, Serina has short, ginger hair that is kept opened with some streaks tied into a small ponytail. She has green eyes and freckles. She usually wears a light blue top with a black jacket above. The jacket ends under her chest. She wears a white maxi skirt and yellowish sandals. As Cure Océane, her hair turns ocean blue while her eyes become purple. Her hair also grow and now reach to her hips. Some streaks are still tied to a small ponytail, hold by a tear shaped, mint green accessory with golden trims and a white ribbon. Her outfit consist of a one piece dress with a black vest with white trims. At the height of her chest, there is a golden heart brooch with a blue ribbon attached to it. There is only one sleeve at the dress, which is around her left arm. It’s a white cloth reaching down to her elbow. She wears a navy blue skirt and her Heart Miracle Touch is attached to her black vest. She wears white wristbands and white boots. Relationships Family *'Louise' – Serina’s older sister. Friends *'Nishi Ayame' - Serina's new classmate. Etymology - Serina is a variant of the given name Serena,http://www.behindthename.com/name/serina which comes from a Late Latin name which was derived from Latin serenus meaning "clear, tranquil, serene".http://www.behindthename.com/name/serena This could be a reference to her alter ego, Cure Océane, whose powers are bubbles and grace/blessing. Cure Océane - Océane is derived from French océan meaning "ocean".http://www.behindthename.com/name/oce10ane Cure Océane is Serina's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of bubbles and transforms by using her Heart Miracle Touch. The phrase she uses to transform is "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!". Attacks *'Pearl Bubble Shoot' – Cure Océane’s first finishing attack. To us it, she needs her Ocean Brace. First, Cure Océane shouts: “Light of grace become holy power! Ocean Brace!” Then she spins the colorful dial of her Brace and summons a big teardrop while shouting: “Pretty Cure! Pearl Bubble Shoot!” and punches it at the enemy. As the attack hit the enemy, she raises her Brace to the sky and shouts: “Grace, return to heaven”, which purifies the enemy. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova!" - Pretty Cure! Colorful Miracle Supernova! is the official transformation phrase used by Serina to transform into Cure Océane in Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure!. Songs Trivia *Serina/Cure Océane resembles the Cures from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Stars☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female